Information streams are generated by a plurality of information sources, such as television broadcasters, radio broadcasters, news wires, internet sites.
Prior art alert systems are not adapted to handle real time generated content, and especially are not able to implement complex matching techniques in real time.
There is an urgent need for a system and method for real time alert that is fast, accurate, scalable without significant loss of performance and can be maintained to be significantly current in real-time. Especially there is a need to provide such a real time alert system and method that is further adapted to perform a complex alert match in real time.